Of Madness and Tasers
by Marmiexx
Summary: After Loki's downfall he is transferred back to Asgard, awaiting punishment from the Allfather. But, his punishment was not what he expected... Post- Avengers, LokixDarcy. Rated T for a reason.
1. Lost Hope

**A/N. Hi everyone, this is my first LokixDarcy Fic! Set after the Avengers movie. R & R, hope you enjoy. Marmiexx**

* * *

Olive eyes surveyed the chamber suspiciously, occasionally sparing a glance at the other man in the quiet room.

His hands were bound and blood was dripping from the small gash at the side of his head, leaving a little trail of the crimson liquid to drip down onto the solid marble floor. A metal muzzle was placed over his mouth and jaw, allowing him to nothing but observe the events that were happening around him.

However, the other man in the room had shaggy, dirty golden hair. His face held a rough complexion of features with a strong jaw and plenty of muscles. However, he had light blue eyes. In them the azure irises were pooling with worry, kindness, confusion and relief, the mixture of different emotions were conflicting with each other making his eyes seem as if they had a depth to them.

He was wearing well-fitting clothes, which the sleeves had different shades of grey scales on them and he had a ruby cape billowing out behind him.

Whilst the man with the striking emerald eyes was almost the exact opposite; he had black uncombed hair and a slim face with cheekbones that could cut through air like a knife.

He was tall even though it appeared that he was kneeling; it was easy to tell just by looking. However, he was not as muscly as the blond but nonetheless he still looked strong even in his weakened state.

Dark circles were forming under his eyes, he looked tired and pale, like a man that hasn't slept in a week.

But this was no man, he was a God.

More precisely the God of Mischief and Lies. The one who many speak of in fear and distaste, for the name he was given is Loki…

* * *

Loki had arrived back in Asgard with his brot-adoptive brother- Thor; the future King of Asgard. Loki was there to await his punishment from the Allfather, Odin. After the fall of his army against the great strength of Midgard, Loki had been captured; by the group that called themselves the Avengers.

They were a peculiar collection of freaks and assassins that somehow was able to defeat Loki and his army against all odds.

And, for his failed attempt at trying to conquer Asgard with the brute force of the Chitauri and for killing many innocent Midgardians, he had been condemned to face the punishment of the Allfather.

He knew it was most likely going to be death or torture for the rest of his miserable life. He had nothing to give him a hope in the universe, no way to snake out of the situation, it was inevitable. No point using his silver tongue, it was bound to be useless. He was powerless, he sure as hell felt useless.

* * *

Closing his eyes, Loki rested his head on the cold wall, allowing it to bring him some sort of comfort as time ticked by bringing his trial closer and closer…

* * *

**A/N. If you have any ideas or just want me to keep updating please Review, hope you enjoyed. Marmiexx **


	2. The Punishment

**A/N. Sorry that chapter 1 was so short, this one will be slightly longer, remember reviews make me write more! Marmiexx**

* * *

_Plummeting thousands of miles into the void, darkness surrounding him, encircling him and filling his mind with sinister thoughts; bringing him dangerously close to insanity. _

_It was filling his lungs, making him unable to breathe. His breathing was in short breaths, the feeling of drowning overcoming him. He needed to breath, he needed Oxygen. _

_Dark laughter filled around him, mocking him like all the others did, he yelled them to stop, pleaded, begged. But they would never stop… And eventually he found himself start to laugh with them; an insane jittery laughter filled the silence with lunacy and hollowness…_

* * *

Loki jolted awake from his sleep. His chest heaved up and down. His thoughts betraying him for a moment and letting his mask slip. Sweat covered his brow, neck and arms. His matted black hair sticking to his forehead with sweat, and falling over his eyes, blocking his vision.

It all came rushing back; the sadness, the feeling of being alone, the invasion, loosing everyone he once loved, and the disappointment. Always disappointment when he looked into the eye of his so called 'father'.

He scolded himself inwardly for allowing himself to rest. He took deep breaths, trying to get his breathing and pulse back to usual. He didn't want anyone to see him in his rare moments of being vulnerable, moments where his sanity ran away from him.

He breathing had returned back to normal and he rested his head on the cold wall, waiting for the torture to begin again when sleep encased him.

Thor hurried over to his side, looking at his face anxiously, resting a comforting hand of his forearm.

Noticing the pressure on his forearm, Loki growled and shoved Thor away, looking away in disgust. He stood up gracelessly and started pacing.

Thor ran a worried hand through his hair in frustration, pinched the bridge of his nose. He looked back at his brother, running a hand over his tired and worn out face.

It was at that point that a guard came into the room.

The guard looked emotionlessly towards Loki, eyes sharp behind the golden helmet. The orbs then flickered back to the blond prince and he opened his mouth to speak.

"The Allfather is awaiting your presence." He said nodding towards the Prince of Thunder in respect, and then he strode swiftly out of the room.

Gathering whatever dignity he had left, Loki strode out with his head high. His hands were bound and his armour was stripped down to the bare minimal giving no resemblance of the Prince he once was. Or of the King he was born to be.

* * *

The fallen prince walked into the Throne room with Thor at his heels, marvelling at the big crowd glaring at him. Mothers had their children in the arms, safely away from the monster. Others laughed at how far the prince had fallen and some coward away in fear from the big, scary Jötunn.

His head was still high; their reactions drew a sly but maddening smirk upon his face. He didn't complain as he was thrown to the ground by a guard. Kneeling he turned his head towards his captors; the King and Queen of Asgard. However, his smile fell as his eyes cast to his the Queen's- his mother's- face; disappointment, sadness, pity and guilt covered her features.

Her normal stone mask fell from her face as soon as she saw her son. She resisted the motherly impulse to gather her son in her arms and sooth the darkness from him. Her hands twitched as she glanced over to her husband; his face impassive as usual.

Loki bowed his head so his dark hair covered his eyes, hiding all emotion. The Allfather, Odin, stood from his chair and struck his staff once on the golden-plated floor. A metallic sound dispersed over the throne room and silence followed behind.

Everything was silent; the birds stopped chirping outside and the only sound that could be heard was Loki's quiet breathing.

_Loki_

It was barely audible, but Loki would have sworn on his life that those four little syllables left his mother's lips with pity and sadness dripping off them in rivers.

"Loki Odinson, you have betrayed the express command of your king. Through your arrogance and stupidity, you have opened these peaceful realms and innocent lives to the horror and desolation of war." Odin spoke, looking upon his son with pity

Loki slowly looked up, he recognized those words from somewhere. They had been spoken once before.

"You are unworthy of these realms! You're unworthy of your title!" The Allfather walked towards Loki, one hand raised towards Loki's shoulder, the other held high with staff in hand. He ripped the remaining leather from Loki's shoulders, leaving him bare in more than one way.

"You are unworthy!..." Odin paused, looking at his son and then back at Frigga. "Of the loved ones you have betrayed..."

Loki felt naked, dignity gone and thoroughly confused. When was the torture going to begin? The years of imprisonment? He felt like crying for some reason, but his stubbornness would not allow it, he just chose to stare blankly at his 'parents' and wait to be send to hell and back.

"I now take from you your power!" Finally he was able to put two and two together. Thor. This happened to Thor when he was banished to Midgard. Loki fell even more so to the floor, a small whimper escaping his lips without his consent, but his eyes still hard. He felt all of his strength leave him, his powers numbing to a quiet hum and then to silence.

A small tear escaped Frigga's eyes, as guards had to hold Thor back from rushing to Loki.

"Father, NO!" Thor shouted behind the blockade of guards.

"Nay." Odin's eyes went from Loki to Thor and then rested back on Loki.

"In the name of my father and his father before, I, Odin Allfather, CAST YOU OUT!" He put his spear towards Loki's heart, a bright blue light emitted from it as it reached Loki

A small whisper escaped Frigga's lips as she put her hand towards her mouth, blocking anything else from escaping he mouth as silent tears fell upon it.

As soon as the spear reached Loki's chest, his whole body was encased in light. Everyone looked on in amazement and quiet fear. The room was silent, all except for Thor's loud protests; no one had the nerve to speak for there was no need to.

Odin hand pulled backwards as if it had been burned. The metallic staff no longer on Loki's chest, for Loki was no longer there for it to rest upon. Odin staggered back a bit, exhausted, both physically and mentally.

The guards had finally let Thor go and he came rushing towards his father.

"Where did you send him? Where did you send Loki?" Thor breathed out. Breath in short rasps, and eyes flailing all around the grand hall.

"To a place where someone can help him more than we ever could." Odin explained with Frigga's comforting hand placed on his padded shoulder.

* * *

...

..

.

It was a dark night, fog everywhere. A thunderstorm approaching, getting ready to attack. A night to stay inside, have a nice cup of hot chocolate and settle down in front of your favorite movie. However, this was not the case for Darcy Lewis. No, she was currently driving, at very fast speeds, right towards the eye of the storm.

She did all of this because this type of storm had happened once before. She did this for her friend, Jane. All because there is a little chance that someone may appear after the storm. This 'man' had stolen her friend's heart and Jane would give anything to see him again for she was still holding onto his promise.

This woman, Jane, was sitting right beside her moaning about her reckless driving and holding onto the sides of the car with an iron grip. Darcy, who was at the wheel, was desperately trying to see through the fog for any signs of Thor. Though, she saw none. Until…

She spotted a small black figure in the distance; no it wasn't in the distance. It was right in front of her. Jane's screams made her notice how close she was to this figure, and she quickly slammed her feet on the brakes, swerving in the process trying to miss the figure with no avail.

She heard a thud as she hit the figure and cringed. Her hair was all over her face, but not as bad as Jane's. Jane who had a small gash in the side of her forehead and her hair covered all of her face. She reminded Darcy of 'Thing' from the Adams Family.

Jane glared at her, aspirated, through the tiny gap in her hair. Darcy smiled apologetically, glasses hanging off one ear and shrugged.

"Oops…"

* * *

**A/N. Sorry I haven't updated in quite a while, I was going to leave this story since I'm doing about four different stories at the same time, but since I have been getting quite a few people asking for an update; here it is! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and remember to review for more!**


	3. The First Meeting

**A/N. A massive thank you to: '****Rayner Fox', 'scarletwitch0', 'Princess Aralee', 'Mrs Capt Jack Sparrows', 'NoVacancyMind', and 'RhizOneill'! And another thanks to the people who reviewed but dont have an account, I hope you enjoy this chapter and remember to review!**

* * *

_She heard a thud as she hit the figure and cringed. Her hair all over her face, but not as bad as Jane's. Jane who had a small gash in the side of her forehead and her hair covered all of her face. She reminded Darcy of 'Thing' from the Adams Family. _

_Jane glared at her, aspirated, through the tiny gap in her hair. Darcy smiled apologetically, glasses hanging off one ear and shrugged._

"_Oops…" _

* * *

Clambering out of the van, Darcy brushed the remaining stray brown strands from her eyes. Helping Jane of out the van and trying to see through the fog, she quickly apologized again. Jane went one way around the van and Darcy went the other, cautiously trying to find the figure that she had accidentally hit and almost run over.

She ran her palm along the van, sensing for any dents and frowning when she found one. _Defiantly hit him then, _she thought inwardly. She bent down to her knees, bringing her face close to the dent. She squinted through her cracked glasses at the bump; it was quite a dent, completely smashed her right headlight and totally destroyed the bulb.

She looked at the sand behind her, trying to find the figure. And stopped looking when she saw a curled up black thing through the fog.

"Jane I think I found him." She shouted into the air, trying to get Jane's attention, but with no avail.

Pulling out her trusty taser, she cautiously walked towards the figure in the sand. She had her taser at arm's length as she approached him; it was defiantly a 'him'. From the back he had dark hair and light skin; though he was much smaller than Thor.

She looked around for Jane, and saw her nowhere in sight. Grumbling inwardly, she returned to her approach at the man, taser at her disposal.

She knocked the nib of the taser against his shoulder, though it did nothing to change the state of his unconsciousness. Worrying that she may have accidentally killed this stranger, she approached him quickly, but gingerly. Putting down her taser in the process and putting her fingers to the man's neck, searching for a pulse.

After some time of worrying how she will dispose of the body without anyone knowing and then hyperventilating, she finally found a beat.

It was slow and unsteady, but nonetheless she found a pulse. Sighing in reprieve, wiping the sweat from her brow, she gave herself a moment of relief.

She turned him over from his side to his front and studied this strange man. He had dark hair, as she already figured out. But, he was muscly than she once thought, yes he was lean, but he was still very buff.

_I defiantly know CPR…_

He had a very pale complexion, one which looked more relaxed than usual. He looked young, not too much older than she, she guessed. And looked almost the opposite of Thor, who was all muscle and blonde hair, whilst this man had dark hair and lithe figure.

He was wearing very little, not that she minded, but he was only wearing a thin top and some baggy trousers and no shoes. That made her smirk a little as she looked at his bare feet, giggling when she thought about what they say about the size of a man's feet.

She had so many thoughts going through her mind all at once.

_I wonder why he is here?_

_Was it the same reason that Thor first came here? _

_I wonder what his name is?_

She didn't know why, but she had an impulse to touch him. And before she knew it, her fingers had found themselves resting on his cheek. _Cold_, she reported.

_Abnormally cold…_

A frown crossed her face, before turning to one of horror when she felt the skin beneath her fingers shuddered. He was _moving,_ actually more like twitching. But, he was waking up and it dawned upon her that she was face-raping a complete stranger. Pulling away her hand as if it had been burned, she quickly stood and grabbed her taser into her still-tingling hands, pointing it at him with little to no grace.

He moved his arms first, black hair falling around his face and framing his cheek bones. Pushing himself up onto all fours, he looked around and noticed her.

He shakily stood, and after a while of struggling, reached his full height. Just then she noticed how tall he was, and how small she was in comparison. Trying not to feel intimidated, she spoke to him.

"What's your name?" She demanded

He scoffed in reply, wobbling and almost falling over if it wasn't for her reaching out and balancing him.

"Get off me you pathetic mortal." He slurred, tripping up over his feet and clutching his head. "You little people with your little toys," He spoke, gesturing to her taser.

"They cannot harm me. I am a GOD, you mewling quim!" He shouted at the small human, but before he knew it, he was withering on the floor in pain with 50,000 volts of electricity running through his body.

_At least I know he is from Asgard…_ she thought.

Darcy looked at the unconscious man on the floor and then looked back at her taser, smirking in satisfaction at her trusty gun. _He should think twice before insulting my baby. _

Jane came running up behind her, obviously hearing the racket and looked back and forth between Darcy and the unconscious man on the floor, mouth agape in confusion and disbelief. Darcy just pushed her glassed up to the bridge of her nose and shrugged.

"Oops..."

* * *

**A/N. If you want to, you can mentally change the trousers to pants, but if I wrote pants I would think that all he was wearing was his underwear and that made me giggle too much… Sorry if there are any little mistakes but I don't have a BETA :( Remeber to review!**


	4. Heavy

**A/N. Thank you so much, my lovely's for reviewing, and a big thank you to: ****RhizOneill****, ****Mrs Capt Jack Sparrows****, ****Rayner Fox****, ****GOKOA****, and ****scarletwitch0****! Remember reviewing make me write, so review for more!**

* * *

"What should we do?" Jane all but yelled at Darcy, pointing towards the figure with panic written all over her features.

"Don't worry he isn't _dead_!" Darcy replied. "I only shot him with 50,000 volts…"

"Oh, that's just great, _only_ 50,000 volts."

"He's a God, Jane!"

Jane froze, her hand over her mouth slowly withdrew, and a confused look marred her features as she looked towards Darcy. "A God… like Thor?"

Darcy nodded, looking at the body with a sigh. "He may know why Thor didn't return- he may even be a friend of Thor's." Darcy proclaimed, trying to get Jane to see sense. "Though, I'm not quite sure what to do with him, now."

"Fine." Jane sighed. "You grab the arms, I've got the legs."

"But I like the bottom half…"

"Darcy!"

"Fine… Fine… sorry! I've got his arms." Darcy clambered over to one side, whilst Jane went to the other. Together, the both pulled him inches off the sand and dust by holding onto his limbs and dragged him to the van.

"He's heavy." Darcy exclaimed, arms losing their grip under the man's armpits. "I'm going to drop him." Darcy warned as her grip faltered and her arms ached.

"Darcy don't!" Jane cried.

"Sorry…" The man fell to the floor with a thud, landing heavily on his back with his legs still supported by Jane.

"Darcy!"

"I warned you that I was going to drop him!"

"Well, you could have done it gently and not thrown him to the floor!" Jane protested, holding onto the ankles of the odd man. "Now grab his arms again; we need to get him to the van… and then maybe a hospital to check for spinal injuries…."

Darcy hoisted him off the ground yet again, and then took the final few steps towards the van door which was open.

"How are we going to do this?" Darcy questioned, arms starting to feel the ache again.

"I'll go in first and you follow." Jane answered, stepping into the side door of the van with her back facing it. They both managed to get inside the van without doing too much more damage to the mystery man's body. A few bumps on the head and scratches of the arms were all the man received.

"Lay him down gently on the floor. Gently!" Jane ordered once they had fully got inside the van. "3, 2, 1-"

Darcy let go on the final number as her arms had finally gone numb, and let his body fall to the floor again with a thud of limbs against carpet. His head rolled against the floor with the impact, yet his eyes remained closed.

"Darcy!"

"Oops…" Darcy cringed.

"Just start driving before you kill him!" Jane paused in thought and added. "Actually you're driving might just kill him…"

"Oi!" Darcy protested as she scrambled out of the van and into the driver's seat. She climbed in one side and Jane did the same on the other. The doors slammed simultaneously and Darcy took one final glance at the guest in the back. She put the key in the ignition and the car roared to life.

"My driving's not _that_ bad." Darcy Objected.

"Yes it is."

* * *

**A/N. Hope you enjoyed that, if I get a lot of reviews I promise you that my chapters will be longer! You have my word c:**


End file.
